the light of hope
by zelda4life
Summary: In the midst of battle many will fall, but in the rise of hope a light appears. What happens when Link comes back from his adventure?...And we thought that Ganon was tough but he was just the easy part r&r plz disclaimer i don't own any of the loz charac
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of battle many will fall, but in the bloody hell something miraculous arises in the light of something better, this is the light of hope. Some people say that it's a myth only seen in fiction. But doesn't the legend haft to start somewhere. There is always a little bit of truth in the wildest of legends. For the people of hyrule this mythical legend only seen in times of old is the legend of _the hero of time._

The hero of time is the savior of time and countries that is me, Link. I am known to few as the hero of time. But to most people the hero. I am widely known in termina holodrum and lybrina for my heroic deeds. I don't think they are really that heroic. I just did what the goddesses led me to do.

But I have been gone for seven years from Hyrule. I am currently outside of the lost woods, trying to get through it. But that is hard without a fairy. For anyone who is not born of the woods known as the kokiri people that never grow up you will be turned into a skull kid and be forever to roam these cursed woods for eternity and beyond.

Linkkkkkk! I turn around just in time to catch a green haired girl in a hug. This is my childhood friend Saria.

Where you been Link? She asked smiling.

Here and there I answered plainly.

O come on link I know you had to have done something tell us.

At that one little word "us" I looked up to see all of the sages. (except Rarua of course). I saw Ruto, Darunia, Impa, Naboora, and Zelda. At Zelda I could help but have this urge to run up to her and hug her but I don't know why.

_Zelda's pov_

He's finally back. Saria was right that he would come back today. O goddesses have I missed him.

_Flashback_

_Why, Link why do you have to go. I cried_ _out tears pouring down my face covered only by the rain. I haft to Zelda as the hero of time everyone needs me not only hyrule. I will return Zelda I promise. He said softly. Then here take this, I held out my hand for him, he obediently took the object. It was the ocarina of time. I looked at him and he looked back with this remember where you are from and remember to come back._

_End Flahback._

Zelda….Zelda? I shook out of my trance and looked at Link. He smiled at me and said don't I get a hug? I looked at him smiled then tackled him with a hug.

Alright you two Darunia said, let's go back to the village. We both looked up with childish looks, Ok.

_Link's pov_

I was shocked when the princess tackled me. But I couldn't help but have this strange feeling in my stomach. Maybe its something that I ate.

So kid, tell us of what you done outside of Hyrule? Naboora asked.

I looked up at her and replied fine, even though I really didn't want to say. Through all of my adventure I have picked up on one thing and that is don't argue with a geuradu it will haunt you.

Well when I first left you all know that I was going to find navi. I started. Well that led me to a place called Termina. Well there I had to rescue the four giants, with the help of the ocarina and some magical mask, in a time period of only three days against an evil sorcerer known as majora. As I finished two or three hours later I asked what all happened in hyrule since I have been gone.

Zelda answered. Since the ending of the dark ages of ganon we have been in a era of peace and prosperity actually.

Any monsters being sighted since I have been gone. I included.

Again Zelda answered, only outlaws and bandits and an occasional wolfo.

Let us get a little bit of shut eye before the dawn arises, Impa said.

I especially agreed to that. As I turned in my bed I couldn't but help feel Saria cuddle up with me. Link I missed you. She said before going to sleep. I look up to see Zelda in front of me laying down looking at me she says good night and I said the same then I fell asleep.

_Out of breathe I'm running through dense woods. There's blood, so much blood, on the trees. What's going on? I run into a clearing I look around and to my despair I see the sages all bloody on the ground blank stares of fear in their eyes. I look over to see Zelda's body slightly breathing. I run over to her. What happened Zelda, G…ga…ganondorf she stuttered. LOOK OUT!!! She screamed. I turn around just in time to be run through with a black sword._


	2. Chapter 2

I jerked awake, covered in sweat, checking myself over for no wounds or anything.. What the hell was that? I thought. Looking around dawn hasn't even come. Everyone was still asleep. So I decide to go think for a while, so I grabbed my gear and went into the lost woods.

Slash right, dodge, back flip, finally spin slash attack. Wiping sweat off my brow and taking a swig of water the sun is now above the tree line. Times to head back to the camp don't want to keep anyone worried.

Walking back to camp I saw everyone was now up. I went straight to my bed and got it all together and on Epona. I noticed that all that was left of the sages was Saria and Zelda.

Link? I turned around yes Saria. I answered.

The great deku tree wants to talk to you Link.

Ok Saria I'll be there in a bit.

Ok Link. I turned to walk toward the deku tree grove.

Ye has come young Link. The deku tree said.

Yes deku tree you called. I answered.

Yea Link tis good to see ye young lad. How long haseth been since ye has visited I. the deku tree said.

Well great deku tree I have been gone for many of seven years. For those seven years I have helped many of nations. Link explained.

You tis not need to explain Link, for being a tree I know all for all roots of thy trees are connected, but that is not here nor there young Link. I have heard of something near the the provinces of Lybrina. An evil man from there is coming Link.

They say that this man was the trainer of thee ganondorf.

How…how can this be great deku tree, Links speech shaking, I thought that Hyrule was in an era of peace. Link asked worriedly

But young Link Hyrule has been in an era of peace and prosperity. But On the marrow of the anniversary of ganondorf demise he will be here. Link ye must be ready for that day to come or hyrule will fall.

O goddesses this is bad. Link said hoarsely.

But thee be careful ye Link for this opponent is unlike Ganondorf, for many say that he was only the easy part.

Links face went pale scared and shocked. Whe…when is this supposed to happened? Link asked shakily and hoarsely.

You have got but a week and a day hero of time.

Ok deku tree I will warn everyone. Link left hurriedly out of the grove.

Zelda! We need to get back to the castle NOW!! I said.

Zelda face went instantly worried, Wha…what's the matter Link? Zelda said shakily.

Hyrule is going to be at war the day after the anniversary of ganons demise. I answered hurriedly.

But that's a week from today Link.

I started pacing and thinking, I know Zelda the deku tree already informed me. I said calmly.

Do you know who is doing it? Zelda asked.

I stopped pacing the one who taught ganondorf I said barely above a whisper.

Let's get going then Link. She said almost as an order.

I shook my head approvingly.

Grab the horse's rings and grab my shoulder. As she did that I got my ocarina out and started to play the prelude of light.

The bright yellow light of the light temple took all of us in one sweep. Being used to it I didn't know how Zelda and the horses would take. We landed, I look around and Zelda was on her knees gasping for air.

Ho…how can you sta…stand doing that. She breathed in between words.

After the water temple I could hold my breath for longer periods of time then the average hylian I said matter of factly.

Zelda jumped up and playful punched me in the arm.

OW I said sarcastically, what was that for I joked.

For not warning me you cuckoo brain.

Awwww that aint very pincess like Zelda. Pretending to look hurt

All well there is no time for that, lets go.

As I stepped out of the temple of time I could help but be eleive that there were no re-deads or a giant black castle surrounded by lava, but in its place stood decorations.

Zelda I thought they didn't remember, I whispered to her.

No Link this isn't for ganondorfs banishment it's because on the same day ganondorf was banished hyrule got news of plentiful crops, and that was the start of the era of peace. Zelda said.

O I said dumb foundly.

We walked around hyrule market so I could look for supplyes I was seriously low on everything. This would be rather expensive, for my inventory had grown. I know have nineteen bottles, four quiver with sixty arrows a piece, four bomb bags, four bows, four boomerangs, and a bunch of other stuff.

Two thousand rupees the clerk said. I casually pull out ten silver rupees, and Zelda and I walked out.

As I was getting everything organized, So Zelda, what should we do about the war. I asked.

Maybe we should make an announcement. Zelda inquired. We are going to need all the help we can get. I don't want you to have to do everything like before, she looked down sadly.

I saw a tear fall from her face. Listen Zelda I said soothingly. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me during the dark times. I did it out of my own free will, now holding her. I am the hero of time, I was destined for it.

But link you suffered so much Zelda was now sobbing, I don't want you to get hurt Link.

Now listen Zelda, I said trying to calm her down I did everything for you Zelda. Then the feelings from before came back I love her I thought. It was plain to see now. Zelda I would suffer through that again for you because I love you Zelda.

Her sobbing stopped. How will she take it does she even like me. She looks up at me and for half an instant I was worried but it was washed over when she jump up into my arms and we kissed passinatly for a minute.

I love you to Link. I have loved you since the Final battle in the dark ages.

_-Flashback-_

_What was that Link. Zelda asked._

_I don't know ill go check it out, drawing the master sword and my shield. I cautiously walk up to the pile, I hear a person breathing. What the hell! ganondorf in a last fit of rage to kill me used the triforce of power to transform him into the pig beast known as ganon. He thrashed around, I tried to block but he cought thetip of the master sword which sent it flying off near Zelda._

_STAY BACK!!!! I yelled at her as soon as that happened a ring of fire surrounded ganon and I. I guess that this is ganons last attemped to kill me. How pathetic. He throws a clumsy vertical slashes at me which I easily dodged. I ran to one of the sunken walls of the castle to try and get enough time for an action plan. I got no sword half my bombs are gone, I got the hammer, and my bow with a full quiver of arrows, a fairy and a green potion. Alright I got a plan, with bow out and ready to go I charge a light arrow up and shoot ganon in the face, it stunned the beast. I hit his tale with the megaton hammer and left him a bomb._

_I repeated this four times. The fire ring went down, I ran over to Zelda to get the master sword and check on her. _

_Are you ok? I asked Zelda. Yea what about you, spotting the gash on my side, she asked._

_Yea I'm fine, trying not to let her worry. But the blood Link, she interrupted, no it's nothing, _

_I look up and see tears on her face. My heart fell. Listen Zelda this is all going to end tonight ok. _

_She looked at me and said ok._

_I stiffend a grinned and said lets finish this pathetic bastard._

_Before I knew anything ganon got back up and all I could feel was this tug. I screan of pain came over me. I heard Zelda gasp, But it burned and hurt Goddess damn it. I got pulled through the ring. _

_I got up, and I think I saw a hint of fear in that ugly thing called ganon. I shouted, This ends tonight you pig! I charged at him and he charged at me. He threw a sloppy vertical slash that I blocked with my shield and countered with a horizontal slash to his left arm. I was shocked it just bounced off. Then I remembered the tail. Ganon threw a horizontal slash at me I counter by rolling under his leg and unleashing a spin slash attack on his tail. He fell down but not without giving me a deep gash on my right side._

_Link do it know, I looked up and somehow Zelda binded ganon and all that needed to do was kill him. _

_I ignored the pain and slashed three times then ran him through in the head. Then I blacked out._

_-Flashback ends-_

We need to get going Zelda as I took her hand and rushed to hyrule castle market.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer I do NOT own the legend of Zelda and all its merchandise

We ran through the market and up the valley to get to hyrule castle town. Zelda got us through the gate. Then we saw the king.

Your majesty, I bowed.

Zelda? Harkinan asked, who the bloody hell is this guy dressed in green?

Father this is Link, many better know him as the hero of time. Zelda said matter of factly.

Harkinan face went pale, The hero of time from legends myth. I thought that it was just a lie nothing more. This is preposterous daughter. It can't be real, you must be lieng, prove it.

No your highness, I bowed, I am Link I am the hero of time from myth. Link put his left hand up and the triforce shape showed up, I am the bearer of the triforce of courage, hero to many of nations, some are terminia, lybrina and holodrum. Link said cooly.

But what about the master sword young lad, Harkinan said boastfully think that he had one.

I have used it in an parallel hyrule. Your highness. Link said.

Then why don't you have it know? He asked

Well the master sword being that it is ,your majesty, is only used in times of dire need. Of which I fear is coming o to soon.

What do a you mean boy? Harkinan asked.

Well in a week an evil man is said to be at hyrule's gates. We don't know if it is by army or alone sire.

Harkinan stood up and pacing thinking.

Are you sure? He asked

Both Zelda and I shook our heads.

We must get this out to the public then. He said.

Yea immediately, I interjected.

__________________________________________________________________-

People of Hyrule! Harkinan bellowed.

The hustle and bustle of castle town stopped to look at their kin.

I have some good news and and some bad news. He started. My people we are among the precense of a legend, a myth you might say. But as many are raise legends are but myths which are nothing but lies. I was the same until he showed me the proof. But fo him to be here is bad news for hyrule, but be assured that he has come to help. He actually warned me, but good people of hyrule this is no lie I present to the people of hyrule

The hero of time.

The crowd rewired in excitement.

Alright, alright settle down the king bellowed again.

That leaves the bad news. In one week from today hyrule is going to be attacked.

Looks of concerned flooded the faces of the people of hyrule.

Before you go to worrying you need to know that we need all available man for the army. And to get news to our brothers and sister of hyrule, that is all.

The king went back into the castle. It is done, Link, the people know now. Harkinan said.

Thank you your majesty. I said.

So what next, I asked no one in particular.

You train them hero, the Harikan said.

My throat went dry and my muscles tensed up.

What! No, no, no I can't I don't know how to. I Stuttered.

Zelda and Hakinan both looked at me.

Yes you can Link, you're the hero of time, you have face ganondorf himself. Training a few people will be nothing. Zelda said.

I looked at the ground and then at her smiled and said jokingly, traitor.

Zelda smiled all well.

Ok your majesty and your highness ill do it.

What was that a weird noise came through the air? I said. Then looking up.

Harkinans face went red, well boy I guess its dinner time, and as hero of time I obligate you to stay at the castle general.

My face fell, general how can I be genral? I thought. Im no one special so what if I beat ganon that doesn't mean I can train people. Hell I never got any real training.

~dinner table~

So Link when did you find out that you were the hero of time? Harikan asked.

I look up from my steak dumbfounded and a piece still in my mouth, I hurriedly swallowed I heard Zelda stifle a giggle.

Ten your majesty, I said rather embarrassed.

Rather young though don't you think, Harnikan said.

I guess, I said rather stupidly.

Tell me about your adventures Link. Harnikan asked like a child getting a cookie.

Ok I guess. I'll start with the one the one that concerns our lovely kingdom. I said.

It starts out like this I begin.

Seven years ago a week from today exact, when a fairy came to me. That fairys name was Navi. She summoned me to the great deku tree, my guardian at the time, where he sent me inside of him to kill a creature spurred by Ganondorf, Known as gohma. Well at the age of ten I had finally killed my first major monster. Who was eating the deku tree alive from the inside out. Well when I got done I got the spiritual stone of the forest, and the deku tree sent me to meet Zelda, several days after that I heard the deku tree had died.

Three four hours later, And then after the final battle with ganondorf she then sent me back in time to regain my lost childhood and lay the master sword to rest. I finished

I looked around and I saw harkinan face. It was sadden, and paled. Then I looked at Zelda who was……asleep.

Well I guess it is time to go to bed. I said

Yea I guess your right Link. Would you do me a favor and take Zelda up to her room and you can use the room right next to hers just in case something happens.

I nodded, then took Zelda bridal style and turned around and faced harkinan. He smiled at me, you two make a wonderful couple he joked. My face turned instantly red. Where's her room at your highness?

Up the stair and second door on your right. He said.

I went upstairs and to the left. I opened Zelda's door and wow all the stuff in it it was HUGE!!.

I mean there was a bed the size of two kings put together, a closet, a dresser for each kind of clothing, a 4 foot high jewelry dresser not a box a DRESSER, etc.

I carefully lay her down on her bed and kiss her forehead. When I stood I hadn't realized how much I was tired. So I went into the next room forgetting to shut the door, I next took off my tunic and my gear then I saw the bed. I went to sit down on the soft bed. My head hit the pillow and lights out me.

I stirred but found to have something on my arm. I went to look and somehow Zelda had ended up in my bed. I looked at her puzzled. My heart softened and I turned and took her in my arms and found out one thing.

This this is what I have been fighting for. I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda or anything that it has in it.

~Zelda pov~

Where am I at, I thought tiredly. I decide to try and get up, but soon realize I can't. My face I could feel turn a deep shade of red, as I looked I could see link asleep right next to me, his arm around me. I must be dreaming I thought, but how did I get here. My mind escaped to thoughts of that.

I was dreaming in my bed last night,

_LINK! No don't go! I shouted. I haft to Zelda I'm the only one who could stop the son of a bitch. He said fiercely. But why you Link, a tears forming at my eyes. It's my life Zelda I was born to fight for the ones I love and for my country. Link kissed me and patted my stomach. And if something happened to you two I don't know what I would do. _

_But you will die. I said tears flowing from my eyes now. I got to go Zelda, I will be back. I Promise._

_As I watched him walk away we were all surprised to see a gate go up around link._

_YOU STUPID FOOL! The thunderous voice shouted. I will crush you._

_I saw link take out his sword and shield. _

_Face me like a man you coward Link shouted. Something formed in front of Link then my heart froze the next instant. In a matter of five seconds the guy was on him. Link tried to block, but was immediately run through by his blade._

_LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shouted but all that came out were tears. The gate dropped and I fled to my love. _

_I…I tri..tried zel..da. Link stuttered. He coughed up blood then stopped breathing._

_LINK, no I couldn't, wouldn't believe it_

_My love, my life, my world he was…gone._

Zelda what's wrong?

I looked up my face stained with tears.

Don't leave me Link! I cried I don't want you to die, please I love you.

I felt his arms take me in a hug. I promise Zelda my love I won't ever leave you. I figured out what I was fighting for now.

I looked up at him in his clear blue eyes puzzled. What are you fighting for link?

He looked down at me, and wiped a tear from my cheek. You my love, He said simply. And gave me a quick kiss, and then got out of bed. I stared at his naked chest seeing all the scars and damn he was ripped. But how many battles has my Link gotten into.

He…he I cleared my throat. Link turned around and looked at me. Yes he said.

Um…where did you get all those scars Link? I asked sheepishly.

He looked down at his chest, then looked at me and answered. Here and there, he stated simply, and then went to put his tunic and gear on.

Ok I said, but how did you get them love.

He looked at me again, do you seriously want to know. I shook my head signaling yes.

Ok well most of them are from the Dark Age. Apparently time doesn't fix everything. He said.

This one, he pointed to one that stretch a crossed his abs, I got from the water temple facing dark Link. I shuttered at the thought of there being a Dark Link that was made for the only purpose but to kill Link.

Then this one, he lifted his tunic up and pointed to a scar that stretched diagonally across his back, happened when a made a mistake facing a geuradu.

The others are from other small battles, except for this one, he pointed to his abs again, right below his lungs was a diamond like pattern, I got ran through by odowaldo in the forest temple In termina.

I looked at him tears forming in my eyes, you were so young Link. You got the burden of an adult at the age of ten I cried. You shouldn't of had to of gone through all that pain and suffering. The tears coming again, WHY!!! I screamed.

Link looked at the ground and then back at me. Zelda, he said coolly, but I could hear the slight sound of sadness, I did this not because I wanted to because I had to. If I didn't then hyrule wouldn't be here today. And if I didn't do it then I would have never met you Zelda. So all the pain and suffering I went through was for you. In the past I always thought that the reason for me to fight was to survive, but in a way Zelda _you,_ he empisized, gave me the will to fight on. Every time I would think I was done your face would always flash in my face, and I would get up play this song.

He got out his ocarina, and started playing. It was soothing, slow, healing almost. It brought tears to my eyes, when he finished.

What…what song is that? I asked tears brimming in my eyes

The songs of healing putting his ocarina up, that song would sooth my soul and heal my wounds. He continued. So in a way you kept me alive for seven years my love. He said.

Link, I said, I love you so freaking much.

I love you to Zellie. He said.

I haft to ask daddy something at breakfast. I thought evilly he will be so shocked.

We went down to breakfast now.

~Links pov~

So my boy you ready to start training the soldiers. Harkinan said.

My face froze, I forgot about the training shit!

Yea I guess, I replied sheepishly.

Daddy, Zelda said, I got a question, how would you take it if I and Link started dating?

I spit up my eggs, I looked at Harkinan his face turned a dangerous shade of red.

O goddesses that can't be good. WHAT!!! He shouted. Yep I was right not good at all. I thought.

Harkinan went on a ten minute rant and then calm down and said the weirdest thing.

I don't care he better then the pompous princes I would have to pick for you he smiled.

O thank you daddy thank you thank you Zelda went around and hugged Harkinan All I could do is grin. Finally I don't haft to run.

Zelda sat down by me now and I gave her a quick kiss.

But seriously know boy do you have any idea how to train people. The king asked concern.

No not really I said. I really need to know is what to train them in I said.

Well Link you really only haft to train them in two things. He said

Swordplay and archery.

Ok I can do that I think. I said.

~out in the training field~

The field was packed! I was thinking two hundred to three hundred men but there had to be at least _three thousand_ people here. This is going to take a while.

I walked up to the plank, stage like thing in the front. Alright, men I shouted they all turned around and looked at who said that.

Who the hell are you, someone asked?

Let me introduce myself. I am Link, the king introduce what many people know as the hero of time.

Chatter started in the crowd.

Bull shit, he can't be, prove it. The crowd roared.

I got a little but annoyed by this so I decide to show them.

Who here is the best swordsman in all of hyrule, show yourself I roared. No one came up.

I continued, if you want me to show you who I am then quite being such a coward and show yourself.

I saw movement in the crowd. I am. Well muscled man came up and said hoarsely.

What is your name? I asked

My name is Ian. He said.

Alright Ian if you are the best then maybe you should easily win against me right.

He nodded. Guard gets us two practice swords and shields I instructed. Two minutes later he came with both. I got one and fastened it to my back, Ian to the sword but not the shield.

I don't like shield he said.

Now there is a crowd circling shouting Ian, I stood there calmly and said anytime your ready.

He gave a battle cry and charged performing a horizontal slash. I stepped to the side and in the process grabbed my sword and shield and turned around and delivered a deadly mortal strike to Ians back. He yelped in pain. That is the mortal strike I told the crowd, it was showed to me when I was in the twilight realm of hyrule. With furry Ian attacked a gain with a jab to my gut, I countered, then threw my shield into his face jumped over his head summer salted in the air while bringing my sword down on his head. He was finished.

Do you believe me now I asked? Look of awe on the crowd.

Can we learn moves like that I man asked. I answered. Sorry but no those skills were only capable to be learned by the hero of time.

Any more questions I asked. Alright let's get to training.

I could not believe how many of the guards of hyrule didn't know how to handle a sword properly, so I had to show them all the basics. After that we went to the archery field. Most weren't bad; they at least got it on the target.

LINK!!! I turned around to find Zelda. Link a monster has been seen in the market, it's already killed two people. What I said shocked. Then ran to the market place and sure enough there were not one but three Stalfos. The crowed followed me and Zelda to the market place. Stay here I instructed everyone.

I went to the Stalfos. It's been a while since I had a good fight.

HEY! I yelled all three of them grunted and noticed me. They jumped and encircle me I saw their blade glistening with poison memo don't get hit I thought. This was new. They usually go one at a time.

You talking to us one said.

What the hell they never spoke before I thought. This could be bad.

They all struck with a horizontal slash. I dodge put of the circle and behind one of the Stalfos and threw myself into a spin attack cutting the Stalfos down to pieces then I got charged up for a great spin attack. But before I got it excited all the way I felt I sting sensation in my back. When it was over I looked to see a Stalfos blade cutting into my shoulder.

Zel…da I called out shit the poison was taking effect, I heard Zelda shout something a ran then

I blacked out.

Author note: review please so I know how I'm doing thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters the Nintendo Company does.

I will try and use the Quotation thingies, thanks for the suggestion.

~Zelda's POV~

My face froze; I turned instantly cold as I saw the blade cut into Links shoulder. I tried to say something but all I could get out was a muffled cry as I ran to the one I loved. I faintly heard my name I think.

He was not even one hundred feet away from me, but it felt like forever till I got to his aid. Checking over his shoulder I could see the skin blacken as the poison took its effect. If we didn't act fast he could loose his arm or his life.

"POTION…BLUE POTION" I screamed at the crowd.

A small boy not even ten came up to me and looked then went to Links pouch. I looked at the boy puzzled at what he was doing. The boy opened the pouch pulling out the contents one by one, first a bow, then a hookshot, next came two bomb bags, last was an empty bottle. Then he found a bottle with a purplish tinge to it, and gave it to me.

I looked at him still questioning whether I should or not. But once I saw his should, I had no choice if I wanted to see my love alive.

Once it was down the cut healed and the spreading of the poison quite.

At least we stopped the poison .I thought

"How, how did you know that it would help?" I asked the boy.

"Don't you remember from the story's of the hero of time your mommy tells you, he said innocently, even though the hero of time was raised by the children of the forest, and shunned by all the fairy children. His guardian, a tree, gave hi, a bottle that will help him in time of dire need the tears of a fairy will help your needs", he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and gave him a hug, "Thank you" I said, "you saved my loves life."

The boy looked up, "your welcome princess and ran off to find his mommy".

"Alright everyone", I commanded, "lets get Link to the hospital wing."

They all formed a line and kind of carried him in a wave of people.

_~Later in hospital wing Links pov~_

My arm why does it burn, I tried to open my eyes, but it was no use. I lose conciseness again. Damn it!! I thought.

I come back to and I could finally open my eyes. I look around, WAY to fast as my head starts to spin.

"Zelda"? I tried to ask. Zelda I tried again but it was weak.

"_Link!"_ I heard then heard footsteps come near me. I look up to see my love standing over me. All I could think of to say is "Are you ok? I asked."

"Yes love" Zelda said "I am fine, but I am worried about you", looks of concern on her face.

"What, I caught" my breathe, "Happened". I asked.

"Well you took on three stalfos by yourself. Regularly they would be no problem, but they learned something new." She said.

"They attacked you all at the same time love". She added. "You got one off the bat easy, but the last two were a little bit harder".

"How so?" I asked.

"You had to use a move way stronger then your regular spin attack". She said.

I laughed; shoots of pain went to my back. "I learned that in the twilight realm of hyrule. I said, by a former knight of hyrule". I continued "he taught me 7 skills all together".

"The ending blow, shield attack, back slice, helm splitter, mortal draw, jump strike, and finally the great spin". I listed them off in order.

"O" Zelda said.

I looked at her, "I will show you them when I get out of here". I said.

"Ok" she said.

"I got a question Zellie". I said

"What is it"? She asked.

"Do I get a kiss for winning?" I asked sheepishly.

She giggled and said "Of course my love". And she sat down at the side of the bed and we kissed.

"Its time for you to go to bed Mr. Link," the healer said "bringing in a supply of potions."

"Ok" I said. I looked at Zelda "do you want to stay here with me" I asked sheepishly.

Her ears turned red. "How Link, your hurt." she said.

"I have been hurt far worse Zelda" I explained. "Plus with you hear it will hurt even less with your love beside me". I tried to persuade her.

She looked down at the floor. I saw something wet hit the ground.

"Zelda, what is wrong?" I asked.

"With any regular adult man he would be bawling his eyes out cause of the pain." She sobbed. "But all you can say is that you have been hurt worse". She took a breathe, and then continued. "I have NEVER seen anything worse then this, so it scares me to see what you have endured my love. She sobbed there quietly for a few minutes."

I painfully got up from the bed, and the healer was getting ready to shoo me back into the bed until I held my hand up.

I walked over to Zelda and put my arm around her waste and pulled her closely. 'Zelda, I love you and for that I will endure any ANY pain necessary to keep you in my arms." I said. Then gave her a quick kiss. "Now come on to bed I led her to the bed," where I laid her down then got in my self.

I shared a kiss with her then took her in my good arm and held her; she turned into my chest and started to cry. "Its ok Zelda I am here and I am NOT going to leave you. I fought for you I finally have you and I will be DAMNED if I lose you".

Zelda looked up at me, "I love you Link," she said then quietly went to sleep. \

I whispered the same thing back kissed her forehead and thought everything is finally going right.

_~morning Links POV~_

Damn sun! I thought why it had to get in my eyes. O well I decided to wake up. I looked down at my love. She was sleeping so peaceful.

I pushed myself up on the bed. Wait a minute I looked at what was my bad arm and miraculously it had healed. I felt Zelda stir.

"Are you awake honey?" I whispered, just incase she wasn't.

She groaned, while cursing the sun out. I chuckled at her.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing Zel, I was just thinking." I said

She looked I me suspiciously then shrugged it off apparently.

I leaned in to give her a kiss, she happily obliged.

"So, how did you sleep babe?" I asked

"Like a baby, how bout you" She said happily.

"Same." I replied.

"Well I am starved, how bout you Zellie?" I asked.

"Me to." She replied. So we both went down for breakfast.

On the way there Zelda asked. "Link, your bad arm, its better." She said

"Yea Zel, I think your love did actually heal it up." I said laughing.

"Weird." She said softly/

The rest of the way there was in silence, we just held hands till we got there.

"Link my boy I heard you got into some trouble last night." Harkinan said.

I grinned sheepishly and replied "Yea I kind of got cornered by a couple of stalfos."

The king laughed sending thunderous laughing sounds through the hall I could help but laugh to seeing as it was pretty funny.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked concerned.

"Yea, I got a little scratch across my shoulder." I said.

"Phhhht" Zelda said. "That aint no goddesses damn cut that you got Link! It was a damn gash that was bone deep!" She screamed

Alright NOW I am officially scared, I thought. Zelda continued on her rant for the latter part of the day. Ever since I got hurt yesterday the king said that "I didn't haft to go train the troops, he will see to that they just practice what they learned yesterday."

For which I prayed to the goddesses for that blessing. So know me and Zelda are going to Lon Lon ranch to relax. We got there with no troubles thank goodness.

"Hey anyone here!" I shouted. I saw a hint of red in the barn.

"Yea I am in the barn, whose there?" Malon asked.

I got off epona and help Zelda off her horse. Which was a brilliant shade of red, and was a wild mustang, then I went straight for the barn.

"Zelda and Link." I answered going into the barn, hearing something spill, I think it was milk...

I was welcomed by a hug and so was Zelda.

"When did you get back Link?" Malon asked.

"Two days ago" I answered.

Six days till d-day. I thought.

"Cool," she said, "so what are you doing now? Did you hear about the hero of time? What about the attack on hyrule in a week?" I froze by the amount of questions. Thank goddesses for Zelda I thought.

"We needed a break, well Link needed a break from yesterday." She started. "Yes we know about he hero of time because he is here as we speak and we were the ones to inform about the attack on hyrule." She said smoothly.

"WHERE IS THE HERO OF TIME!!!!!!?" Malon screamed like a hopeless fan girl.

Zelda pointed to me, "damn it here we go" I thought.

"No way, Link isn't the hero of time, is he?" Malon questioned herself.

"Yes Malon I Am the hero of ti-" I never got to finish that sentence because a certain red head girl tackled me, and Zelda of coarse was rolling on the floor…laughing.

"How did I know?" I thought.

Well after that ordeal, Zelda finally got Malon off of me, thank goddesses, and the rest of the day was sent off by chatter and me playing my ocarina.

"Are you ready to go Zelda?" I asked, putting a good supply of Lon Lon milk in my saddle bags. Hey you never know when Lon Lon milk will come in handy. I figured that out at Romania ranch. I shuddered at the thought of the aliens.

"Just a minute Link" she replied, apparently still talking to Malon. "OK, I am ready Link" I heard Zelda faintly over my ocarina I was playing.

"Bye Malon, we will com back to visit as soon as we can. Remember what I told you." I yelled at Malon.

"Yea to get to Hyrule castle town in Five days will do." Malon yelled back.

We rode through the gate, seeing the magnificent sun set.

"Did you have a good day my love?" I asked Zelda.

"It was wonderful Link; I just wish we could do it more often." She replied.

"After all this shit is over with Zelda, I promise that I will take you out of the castle at least once a week, just so that you can catch a break from the royal life. How does that sound Hun?" I asked with a smile.

"That sounds lovely, babe" Zelda said.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"What the hell was that?" I said as I urged epona to the sound of the scream. Zelda was half a step behind me. My horse is the fastest in all hyrule and I'm the only one who can ride her I thought happily.

I saw couple up ahead and injured person and a moblin. I urged epona just a little bit faster.

As I got nearer to the people I could see that one of the people had purplish hair, I got my sword out for the ready, seeing as how I was closing in on the moblin.

As soon as I was about twenty feet away I back flipped off of epona and watch her shoot past the moblin.

I got my shield out to I was going to need. I rushed into the moblin, with a stab. It dodged and brought its club down; I rolled out of the way just in time. I got up performed a shield attack, and then jumped in the air and my sword knocked the helmet off of the ugly bastard. I turned around I sensed the pork was getting pissed so I got a jump strike ready, it charge it was now 30 meters away from me…25…20…15…10…8…5, I realized the charged jump strike with all my might. I nearly lop the moblins head off with the horizontal slash of the first part of the move, the second part killed it. I watched burst into smoke. I turned to find Zelda tending to the wounded man.

I walked up to the crowd, my eyes widened as I realized who they were.

Hi Anju, Kafei, I looked down at the wounded person and you to Sheik.

_Authors note._

_Well what do you think? Did I use the quotations right? _

_Please review. I like the feedback even constructive criticism. thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own legend of Zelda Nintendo does.**

"Who are you?" Kafai asked.

I pretend to look hurt, "what Kafai you don't remember the one who saved you twos marriage." I said.

His eyes widened with realization. "O my goddesses Link is that you?" Kafai asked.

"Yea Kafai it is me."I said getting off of Epona. I then gave Anju and Kafai both a hug. Then I went to check on Sheik. I know exactly what he needed.

"So Link, how have you been?" Anju asked nicely.

I went to my saddlebag after looking for Lon Lon Milk. "Not bad, I just got back to hyrule, ah ha I said as I found the bottle of milk, Why are you guys here?" I asked. I then handed the bottle to Zelda, and helped her with Sheik; all it looked like was that he got a hit to the head not that serious.

"Well Link" Kafai put his hand behind his head, "termina has been ransack by the creatures that you just killed." Kafai said barely above a whisper. "The guy said that he was going to come for Hyrule next" Kafai continued.

I looked at Kafai, "Do you know what his name was?" I asked in concern.

"I think they call him Agahaim, but I am not for sure though." Kafai said looking down at the ground.

"Alright' I said, then looked at the sun, it was already halfway gone, "well, I guess were campin tonight, as I went to set up our tent.

Before the sun went down I was able to get a fire going, and both my and Anju, Kafai and Sheiks ten all up. Then I set out to make some supper, then I realized that we had no real food with us, so I got my bow out and went to kill something for us to eat.

~Zelda's pov~

I was taking care of sheik when I saw Link leave.

"Where's he going?" I asked who ever could answer.

"To go and find us some food?" Kafai said.

I bandaged Sheiks head then I fed him some milk, once he looked comfortable I went to the fire, and then Anju and I talked about random stuff, till link got back.

~an hour later Links pov~

"Where the hell is that damn think?" I thought to myself walking through the woods. I killed me a nice deer, but I am having a hard time tracking it. "There it is" I said as I spotted a bundle of fur at the corner of my eye. When I got it cleaned and ready to go I heaved it on to my back, and headed toward camp.

In about twenty minutes, I had the deer cooking on the fire. When it was all done we said night to each other, and went into our respected tents.

"Link," I heard Zelda said as I was getting my tunic and gear off. "Do you think that agahaim is the guy that is going to be responsible for the next week?" Zelda I asked.

I turned around and took Zelda in my arms, I looked down at her, "Zelda, I really can't tell you if he I s o if he isn't, but what I can tell you is that he will not harm you no matter what." I said before kissing her deeply.

She smiled and said, "Well my love, I guess we better get to bed." as she went to lay down.

"Yea I guess you right." I said as I went to lay down right beside her, and then I put my arm around her.

"Hey Zelda" I said, "you know what"

"What link?" She asked

"I could get used to this" I said and with that statement Zelda turned around.

"Me too Link, I love you night" she said as she buried her head in my chest.

"I love you to Zelda," I said as I put my chin on her head, "night"

I woke up to the sound of birds chirp, I sighed, that's the only part that I hated about being cooped up in a castle, "I can't experience the nature as I want to." I thought, as I tried to detach myself from my love. When I did I got my tunic and gear on, planted a kiss on Zelda then went outside.

"It's been a long time, Link" Sheik said, "Matter of fact it has been seven years."

I looked at sheik, it was true back when Zelda set the timeline back, I had help sheik when I just got back with some trouble in Kakariko village. "Yea it has, so how have you been?" I asked

"Trying to figure out what the hell is going on." He said with a smile, "So do you even know what's going on" he asked.

"All I know is that Hyrule is supposed to get attacked in five days." I answered, "What about you, have you heard anything?" it was my turn know.

"All I heard was that no regular sword can kill this guy, all the survivors say that their swords just go right though the bastard." Sheik said, with a stern glare at the fire.

"A regular sword won't penetrate him; I need to talk to Zelda about the location of the spiritual stones." I thought. I then got up to fix some food for everyone.

"So where have you been Link, or should I say hero of time." I looked up at sheik when he said that scared at what he would say.

"Don't worry Link, I always knew exactly who you were destined to be" he said then burst into laughter.

"But you should of seen your face though, it was priceless." He said in between fits of laughter.

I looked at him, and then he didn't know what hit as I tackled him. Then it was my turn to laugh. We both just stood there laughing at each other.

"Kids." I heard Zelda say. I then went up to her and gave her a hug and a good morning kiss.

"So how did you sleep baby?" I asked

"Pretty good." she said seductively.

"I got to talk to you later Zellie." I said in a serious tone. Her face showed something of worry.

"It's nothing really bad." I said as I pulled her to the side. "Ok Zelda I need to know where the spiritual stones are." I said sternly

"Why Link" Zelda asked worried.

"I found out that o regular sword can penetrate agahaim." I said

"O well then," Zelda reached into her pockets and pulled out a pouch, "after what happened with the dark times I know keep a hold of them" she said

"Well, we need to get to the temple of time." I said.

"No, Link _you, _she emphasized you, need to get there," she said and then gave me the stones.

I then got my ocarina and played the prelude of light; I was swept in a gold light, and carried to eh temple of time. When I got there I was in a dead run to the pedestal, I didn't even notice the people in there now a priest tried to stop me but I dodged him. I set the stones in their places and began to play the song of time. People stood in awe as the door of time moved out of the way. I ran into the chamber containing MY sword.

I heard the people gather, what is that, is that what I think it is.

I then put my hand on the hilt and jerked up on the hilt. The familer falling feeling came back to me and I was pulled to the chamber of secrets.

"Link, it has been a very long time." Rauru said.

"Yes it has." I agreed. "But why am I up here, I am not the same age I was when I woke up am I not."

"Nothing has changed Link, there are still people staring at the pedestal of time with awe, but I got you up here because the deku tree had to tell you something but couldn't." Rauru said.

I looked at him worried. "What" I said.

"Those five days that you have you now only have forty eight hours, Agahaim is already at the border." Rauru said. "Do you understand Link?' he asked.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Alright link I will drop you off now, O yea here take this." Rauru handed me a bottle full of fairy tears.

"Thanks" I said, and then got the familiar feeling of falling.

When I land back at the pedestal, I turned around to people awestruck.

"He is the hero of time" someone said.

I turned to a guard at the temple. "you there go to the castle and tell our king that the hero of time said that we don't have a week but forty eight hours." I instructed then bolted out for hyrule field.

When I got the field I went to play Epona song. But found out that it was no use as I saw the group coming back. I ran to Zelda.

"Zelda!" I said "you have got to get to the castle now" I screamed.

"But why Link." Zelda asked fear in her eyes

"To prepare for agahaim." I said fiercely.

"But Link we have a good five days till he gets here." She said calmly.

"No," I said, "it is more like 48 hours." I said

Zelda's face dropped.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. But now I hope that you will click that button below this and review this chapter. I would appreciate that greatly. thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for the suggestion Kamil.**

"Go to the castle now Zelda, help sheik and the others," I said with an attitude that said just do it.

"I'm going to go and get Malon and the others at the ranch." I continued on. I saw a look of awe in Zelda's eyes that I had never seen before. She just nodded and urged her horse on. When I saw them get in the gates I urged epona on. She shot to the ranch, knowing that something could be wrong. .

It took a little bit less then twenty minutes. To get into sight of the ranch, we went over hill just a little ways away. My blood went cold, I could feel the blood run out of my face, standing in front of me was Lon Lon ranch…on fire.

"Come on epona, LET'S GO!!" I screamed. She shot off twice as fast as before, lets just say when she shot off I almost fell of. Goddesses I love this horse, I thought to myself. We get there in two shakes of a dodongo's tale.

I back flipped off epona just as an arrow pierced my shoulder. I shouted in pain as I landed. I went to eponas saddle bags and got four bottles of milk out. Just in case. Then the next thing I know epona neighed in pain, she then ran out of the ranch and I faintly saw an arrow in her right leg.

I turned around my face emotionless, and I saw the idiot who shot my horse. A moblin, when the moblin saw his feat he cheered with the other ones, when he finally noticed me that's when he made his mistake. He immediately tried to get another arrow. But he was no longer messing with Link, right now I was the very same as when ganondorf was ruling, I was the hero of time. I shot off toward him running in zig zag pattern dodging arrows. When I got up to the moblin I yanked my sword out of its sheath and jumped, instead of using the helm splitter, as I called it, I just gave him a very firm, very violent kick to the face. I was satisfied when I heard a sickening crunch. When I landed I turned to face the son of a bitch, I broke his jaw. I then danced around the moblin, jumped up behind him and gave him a firm hit with the hilt of my sword. Finally I ran back at him, I put my shield up and with two hands I slashed the moblin, cleaving his head clean off.

"Not so funny now, is it." I spat at the moblins mow headless form. I looked up to see all of the (7) remaining Moblins running away.

"O no, you for damn sure are not getting out of here alive" I screamed at the moblins and got my bow out. I nocked an arrow on my bow aimed _twang_ the arrow sunk mid shaft into the farthest moblins. I laughed as that apparently scared the shit out of them and they decided to run back my way. Damn idiots, I thought.

I yanked my sword back out and shot for the poor stupid bastards. O got about three fourths the ways there, then stopped and charged up for a spin attack. I was lucky to be low enough o the ground where they couldn't see me. Once they were on top of me I released a fully charged spin attack, killing all six.

Wiping my sword off, I put it back in its sheath and dashed to find Malon, talon and Ingo.

"MALON!!!!" I screamed. , Hoping for an answer from someone.

"Link, we are up here" Malon said. I looked up at the barn, and there was Malon, her father and Ingo.

"Get back!" I screamed, getting my hook shot out. I took aim, released the hook and let it carry me up to the roof.

I heard Malon scream. I turned around sword already ready.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Link, your arm it's bleeding." Malon pointed out.

I then looked down my sword arm and as plain as day there was an arrow in my arm.

"Ok," I said quietly, "ow" I then went to put my sword up, but it took all my strength to. Once that was over I went to go pull it out, but it was embedded into the bow. I shrugged.

"O well," It's going to haft to stay their, now on to more important things, "What happened" I asked Malon.

She then went into explaining about the moblins and a figure dressed like me showing up. The figure then left and the moblins began to ransack the ranch.

I stared at her then looked down thinking, "Ok Malon we got to go." I said, getting up, She nodded and so did Talon and Ingo.

"Grab a hold of my tunic" I instructed getting the ocarina out. They did so, just as I was starting to play the prelude of light. The crystalline notes died down and we were off. Just as fast as we were gone we were back, I landed on my feet every one else, well that's a different story.

"Guys ok" I said, seeing them all around the temple in very uncomfortable positions.

Malon was the first one up and answered for them, "does it look like we are ok" she snarled.

"O yea" I said embarrassed at my mistake.

"Alright we need to get to the castle" I said hurriedly, and was out the door, them fallowing closely on my heels.

Once in town I kept getting stairs, I then remembered my arm and started noticing a shooting pain going up and down my arms. But I really couldn't blame the townsfolk, seeing as how the green tunic sleeve of my tunic was now crimson. I tried to go faster for the children sake.

I got to the castle gates, and with no real problem the guard let me in looking at my arm. I then rushed to the training grounds, hopefully Zelda will be there. I thought.

"ZELDA," I shouted seeing her behind her father, "are you alright?" I asked out of breathe.

"Yea wha," she turned around and her eyes went straight to my arm and her face went white.… "LINK what happened to your arm!" she screamed leading every one including her father to turn around and see my bloody arm.

"I just got shot with an hour, its no big deal, yea it hurts like a mother, but its no big deal." I said with a smile.

"We need to take you to the healers" she said with venom. Which to me meant "get your ass up there now before I put another arrow in you"? I looked at her with soft eyes.

"I love you too" I said turning around to go to the healers, she was right behind me. I turned around to see that Malon, her father, and Ingo weren't with us. I then slowed down a lil bit so I was even with Zelda. I then put my arm around her waist and kissed her.

"I love you Zelda" I said in her ear.

"I love you to babe" she said

After the trip to the healer it was dinner time.

We got down to the hall to see Harkinan, Malon, Talon, and Ingo down here eating.

I and Zelda then took our places; I went to get a piece of cuckoo, when the king asked a question.

"So Link," Harkinan started "how in the world did your arm get".

He didn't finish that thought as someone came through the roof, with a rather big bang.

_HERO OF TIME!!_ The creature shrieked

**So here is chapter seven, I hope you like. So can you do me a little bitty favor and hit the button that says review. That way I know if I'm doing a good job or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the legend of Zelda. Sorry for the short chapter but I need to bridge what happened before and what happens next so please enjoy and read and review.**

My blood ran cold. I have only heard that voice one time and the bastard almost killed me. I rip my sword out of the sheath, and get my shield at the ready. This time its not going to be so hard, I'll kill him for sure this time.

I lunge at the shadowy figure, and scream stay back to the others.

"Dark Link" I shout in a somewhat battle cry tone. And deliver a deadly horizontal slice. The little bastard countered with the same attack, how did I know. I continued to throw attack after attack at him and he countered with the same damn attack. In twenty minutes I have little scrapes and bruises and dark link has NOTHING I haven't been able to land a hit.

"Come on babe bash him in the head," I heard Zelda whisper. Then I got an idea.

I put my sword and shield up, and just stood there. I look at Zelda and my heart fell to my stomach at the look of her face and a shiny substance on there… a tear. I then look at dark link; he is coming at me with full force. Then the dark times came back to me and I was the hero of time not Link. HE was 5 seconds then 4 then 3 then I perform the mortal strike. I then hear the familiar shout of pain that is o so similar to mine, and I jump with joy as I landed a hit.

"Was that supposed to hurt"? I hear a raspy cold voice say.

"So, you found out how to say a few more words did you"? I said in an uneven tone.

"Yea" he replies simply. Then throws attacks one after another, I can barely counter, until the three feet of steel meets my side. I cry out in pain, he has gotten stronger; I look over at Zelda seeing her eyes feel with tears, talon and Harkinan are holding her down. I then look up to see dark link staring down.

"This is where you die" he said almost laughing, and raises his sword. He begins to slice the air, I duck just in time, turn around a drive the master sword up to the hilt in his stomach.

I look into his eyes, And I faintly hear the words thank you, slip from his mouth. He then falls and that's the end of dark link as he evaporates into dust.

"Link"! I heard Zelda scream I turn around and get tackled by Zelda, I grit my teeth in pain.

"Gentle" I say in pain.

"Link I am so sorry" Zelda says jumping off of me, stars bursting into my eyes as she hits my side.

"I said be gentle not get off of me" I say as I pull her down and hug her gently.

"I thought I lost you" I heard her whisper.

"You aint going to get rid of me that easy" I laugh

"What was that about"? I heard Harkinan ask.

"I honestly don't know" I said in confusion, but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, dark link came back as a ghost.

HE held his hands up. "I mean no harm just information you may seek". He said.

I look at him to continue on.

"First of all hero of time I thank you for releasing me from agahims power. Secondly agaham is not to be under estimated for he is probably three times mor powerful then ganondorf. And last do not use your sword to deal physical damage use what he an attack for that is key to the victory you seek." He finishes and vanishes.

I then look at the king. "We better prepare for what ids coming our way."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one to be long. So pleas review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I do NOT own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters**

"Right you are my boy" Harkinan said, walking to the window.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked him

"Well right now we should get all the supplies we can, because they seem closer then they appear" he said then pointed out toward the lost woods.

I went over to look, I went cold, the lost woods was billowing out black smoke, as I could see it know my childhood home was being destroyed.

"Son of a BITCH!!" I yelled and got my ocarina out. "Zelda, you and your father get all the supplies you can, I am going to the lost woods." I said then began to play the minuet of the forest. The green light engulfed me as I was swept up in the familiar sensation of my stomach being thrown down to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground I bolted to kokori village.

This wasn't right there usually that many deku babas in the forest. I thought killing another deku baba, I stepped through the tunnel leading to the village immediately entering my blood ran ice cold. Lying before me was the ruins of my childhood home.

"SARIA!" I screamed running through the village.

No reply, this is not good. I drew my sword and shield, ready for anything. I sat down at a tree catching my breath after going through nearly every house in the village.

Where could they be, I thought, if they aren't in the village then maybe their in the deku tree grove. Possibly. I then got up and walked to the grove. On the way there I killed three deku babas, I turned toward the deku tree, and my face lit up with relief. There near the deku tree was everyone. I quicken my pace to reach them.

"LINK NO!" I heard saria screech but it was two late. Two meters away a wall of fire jumped up alive around me. Immediately memories of ganondorf flooded into my eyes.

"_AHH!!" I screamed as I was just thrown into the damn wall of fire Ganon put up, that bastard.\I hit the ground with a sickening crunch as my eyes teared up. Yep I broke something I thought. _

"_LINK get up he's coming!" I heard Zelda scream. _

_For the first time I thought about not getting up. I thought I killed the bastard once but the damn triforce of power brought him back, I can't continue on with this so what's the point. _

_The earth began to tremble, he was getting closer._

"_Link, please you have to get up." I heard Zelda say then I heard something else, a trickle. I then slowly turn my head. She was crying. But why? Unless then it came I read her lips and the simple four words gave me strength. "Link…I love you." I am not going to hurt her, I WON'T hurt her. With the renewed strength I quickly dodged Ganon's attack. The hero of time was back._

The memory ends and I am back to reality.

Through the wall of fire I scream at Saria. "What happened her?" I asked

"I…I don't know" she said scared. "LOOK OUT LINK!" she screamed.

I quickly turn around to see a magic orb coming at me. I tried to get my sword up to counter but I was to late. Electricity shot through my body and I was blown away and flew thirty feet straight into the wall of fire.

"This fire shit has got to stop" I said with a grin, then got up.

"So Link its been to long" the stranger said.

My blood went cold at the sound of that voice, the one I despise.

"It hasn't been long enough!" I said with venom added to his name.

He grimaces. "That is no way to talk to a guy, on his coming back day." He laughed.

"Well your coming back day is going to be your going away party to" I hissed and prepared to strike.

"There will be no fighting today boy, that is for another day, Agaham has plans for you." He said and evaporated into dust. The fire ring went down.

"Link, what was that all about?" saria asked at my waste.

"I don't know, but I think you should get the kokori away from here." I said still glaring at where he was at.

"Where can we go?" She asked scared.

"How bout the chamber of sages?" I suggested looking down at her.

"That could possibly work, but lets get you fixed up" she said pointing at my pack

"What" I said then looked at the burns on my back, "O".

After I got fixed up I said good bye to Saria, as she sent her and the kokori to the chamber of sages.

After they left I went to my old tree house. I moved my bed out of the way and in the compartment underneath it laid a bag, I grabbed it. These will probably come in handy later I thought and set them in my pouch. I then got the ocarina out and played the prelude of light. Soon enough the yellow light engulfed me and I was off.

When I touched down I was greeted by people in the temple of time.

What the hell I thought. But was soon filled in noticing it was mostly women and children. I felt a tug on my tunic. I looked down to see a little girl tugging my tunic.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

"You you're the hero of time aren't you" she said above a whisper.

"Why yes I am, young lady" I bowed, "can I help you?" I asked

"I don't need help just a question" she yawned.

"Ask away" I laughed

"Are you going to get rid of the bad men out there?" she asked putting her Finger in her mouth

"Yes I am" I grinned and picked her up. "What's your name" I then asked

"ALLYSA" I heard someone scream.

"Mommy" Alyssa (Apparently) squealed happily.

"She's over here ma'am" I replied to the mothers cry.

"O there you are Alyssa, I told you stay at that corner" she scolded.

"But mommy, I had to ask the hero of time a question." She pointed to me

"The hero of time" she said not really believing then looked at where her daughter was pointing.

Her face paled "O my goddesses" she said "it's the hero of time" she screamed. That sent everyone to look at here, then me. That is a sign to get the hell out of there, I bolted out the door. I felt bad but I had to find Zelda anyway.

I looked around the castle then in the training field, I finally checked her room. There she was asleep. I slowly walked over there trying not to wake her. I sat down on her bed, once I hit the bed she woke up.

"Who… whos there?" she said tired.

"Its me love." I said

"Link" she screamed and embraced me in a hug and a kiss.

"AH easy Zelda." I said through gritted teeth.

"O my goddesses link what happened?" she jumped back

I took off my tunic to show the bandages on my front and back

"What happened" she said sternly.

"Well that's what I haft to talk to you about" I said seriously.

"Ok, go on" she said once she composed herself.

"Ok, well I was on my way to kokori village, and I couldn't find anyone, the village was dead and the houses abandoned," I took a breath, "So I went to the Great Deku Tree grove. I found them. When I ran toward them a ring of fire sprouted to life in front of me" I took a breath and saw her face pale I continued, " I was then attacked by a magical orb, and that's I got the bandages before you" I opened my arms to emphasize my point.

"Link is it who I think it is." She said her face pail

Dropping my head "Yes Zelda Ganondorf is back." I said

**Well here is chapter nine I hope you liked it, and I will get started on chapter ten as soon as I can. So please review thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait but I just recently got ungrounded and so I had to spend some time outside with my friends but here is chapter ten for yall

Disclaimer I do NOT own the legend of Zelda series or any of its affiliations

"It…it can't be true, Link can it?" Zelda trembled

"I'm sorry honey, but it is." I said dropping my head. "I guess we didn't see him up as good as we thought."

"But we did, we used everything, we did everything right." Zelda said defiantly, not wanting to believe what I said.

"I know babe, but I must of done something wrong." I said tears briming my eyes.

"NO, you don't take the blame for this Link." Zelda said standing up abruptly.

"You always take the blame for whatever it is, it's not good for you, babe!" Zelda almost screamed.

I was shocked at the saddened outburst, I couldn't say anything.

"IT IS NOONES FAULT, ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS!" Zelda was now screaming, "NO ONE COULD HAVE PREDICTED THIS not even me" Zelda finished softly looking at her triforce piece.

"Alright," I said calmly, "I will fix this by challenging agahaim to a duel, that way no one will get hurt." I said my back turned to Zelda. I was then attacked by the sound of water dripping.

"What is that?" I said out loud and turned around. I was frozen to my spot, the noise that I heard was a tear hitting the floor. Zelda was crying. I then rushed to her aid.

"Babe, what's the matter?" I asked

"Why you" she said bluntly, "why does it always haft to be you?" she asked.

"Because it is my job." I said bluntly

"But what if I lose you, I can't even stand the thought of waking up without you beside me when I wake up. So what makes you think waking up without you ALIVE is going to help me." Zelda wailed tears pouring out of her eyes now.

"I don't know Zelda, but as the hero of time I haft to protect you, my kingdom, my people, and my country." I said cuddling against my babe. "And I would gladly throw away my life to see that you go on."

"I know that you would, but its so damn hard not knowing if you will be home." Zelda whispered softly.

At that moment a knocked was heard at the doors.

"Yes come in." I said.

"Hero of time we were asked by the townspeople if you could make sure that the streets are safe, from enemy threats." The knight said.

"Alright, I will be right there, you may go." I nodded

"Zelda, you need to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up." I looked at Zelda.

She nodded and stood up, I met her with a kiss and a hug and then I was off.

~castle town~

Its quiet, to quiet usually there were a couple of animals out now but where are they, I thought while walking around castle town. Right now I am currently in the alley way behind the mask shop my last round. I turn to head into the main part of castle town.

I looked around and began to head back toward the castle when a searing pain came to my left hand, I look down to see the top triangle glowing, shit, was I could say as I turn around and my suspicions are correct, ganondorf was in castle town.

"Good morning, Link." Ganondorf said with a smirk that doubled in ferocity as the red morning sun came up right above his fire orange hair. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" he toyed while sitting on the fountain.

I knodded, that's all I could do.

"Well I could be here to just be spying, or maybe to kidnap Zelda, but no that is not it, I came on one simple reason." He paused. "I came to KILL you!" he screamed then leaped at me.

~Zelda pov~

I jerk awake at the sound.

"What the hell was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Your higness!" a hyrule knight came as soon as I screamed. "What's the matter?"

"Not…nothing" I stuttered, "um could you tell me something?" I asked

"To the best of my ability I will try." He answered sincerely

"Um do you know where Link is?" I regret saying that for as soon as I said that a great big boom came in the air, I rush over to my window to see what's the matter. Castle town was on fire, I turn around and screamed at the knight.

"We need to get down there quickly!" I shouted

"Ok your highness I'll go alert everyone!" he left then I got dressed and headed down stairs.\

~Castle town Links pov~

I can feel it, the cold shards of my shield embedded in my right arms, the cold sharp metal sends waves of pain down my arm. I can feel the warm stick red substance going down my arm. I look up to see ganondorf a little bit better off then me. I was able to get a few hits in but not like he got. He has gotten stronger since the last time.

I bring up my sword to get ready to strike, as ganondorf leaps high into the air and brings his fist down, trying to make contact with my bad arm, but I quickly dodge at this attack and send one of my own, I could feel the smooth metal cut effortlessly through the back of his thigh muscles. This brings him off guard and I get in a number of small slashes and stabs when all of a sudden a burst of pains comes across my right arm, I look over my shoulder to see ganondorf holding it and bringing it down to his thigh, the sickening crunch of my forearm sends burst of stars through my eyes.

"IM DONE FOOLING AROUND BOY" ganondorf bellows as the stars leave, in his hand is a dagger like weapon.

I look around, I haven't notice the crowd watching us, I look around looking at everybody, I let them all down, I cant even defeat the one person I was destined to, then my eyes look at the girl, I stare into her eyes, I cant let her down, I look next to her and theres Zelda tears in her eyes, in her crystalline blue eyes, I wont lose, and my hand goes into my uch and I fell for something, rough, there it is, I got it, I thought to myself.

But as I begin to take it out I feel cool metal in my back and my hand flies out of my pouch bringing the object with it in the air I get thrown away, the lights growing dimmer I can faintly hear ganondorf say

"This is what happens when you go against your superiors" boast looking at everyone. "I have KILLED your own hero, the beloved hero of time."

At that I feel something hit my face it was rough then I felt the familiar pain engross me.

~Zelda's Pov~

He lied, he said he wouldn't get killed, he said that he would come home. I thought, just barely hearing ganondorf say that he killed our hero, I single tear goes down my cheek as we hear scream.

Everyone looks over at Link as he is surrounded by light and when it is out all that is left is a myth passed down to child to scare them. This person stood in a white tunic and battle armor with no pupils, and wearing war paint carrying a helix blade.

"I'm not dead yet" a monotonous voice that could rival the devil himself. In Links place stood a person none thought existed, it was a person feared by even ganondorf. I

"Who are you?" ganondorfs voice cracked

"Hmmmm, wouldn't you like to know" the person voice boomed like thunder, his pupilious eyes staring at ganondorf.

"Very well then, I will tell you" he laughed. "I am the monster that every child dreads, Gods fear me, for I hunt for blood, I can not feel anything, love, happiness, sadness, only anger." He laughed.

"I am the monster of myths, the one you fear, I am the

Fierce deity" the deity laughed.

Sorry bout the delay a lot of stuff happened, so I thought I could give you guys this for Christmas.

So merry Christmas.


End file.
